legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Harpuia
Harpuia is one of the four guardians and Copy X's second in command of Neo Arcardia. Story Originally, Harpuia was a stubborn and loyal follower of X and Copy X. He was fiercely loyal to Copy X until he suffered his first defeat in decades at the hands of Zero. He became much lke the real X in terms of character and determination, sharing the same opinion that humans and Reploids in fact can live in peaceful coexistence, but will still destroy every Reploid who tries to threaten humanity. The first instance of his true nature is at the beginning of Mega Man Zero 2, when Zero collapses after endlessly fighting Neo Arcadian forces for a year following the defeat of Copy X. As soon as he collapses, Harpuia arrives, riding on the griffin form of the revived Aztec Falcon. He could have easily destroyed the unconscious and heavily weakened Zero and yet brought him to the newly created Resistance Base without causing hostilities. This hints at a sense of fairness and that he is learning that the Resistance and Zero are not so different from him. The only other Guardian who seems to realize this is the deceased Phantom, who only attacked Zero in Cyberspace to test his worth as a being, having learned the truth of the legendary hero. He shows contempt towards the Resistance, even if his character had evolved by then, as he seemed disgusted at the idea that they rescued him from Omega and repaired him, if only because it would've been a blow to his pride as they were still enemies considering their sides. The four work to Neo Arcadia to clean the pollution caused by the Maverick Wars. At some point, Harpuia, along with his three siblings, became military generals of Neo Arcadia, responsible for the overall safely of Neo Arcadian inhabitants, both humans and Reploids. Harpuia, given his unrivaled superiority in the sky, was appointed to become the leader of the Rekku Gundan, Neo Arcadia's air forces. Harpuia also has dislike for Dr.Weil and can't trust him for good reason. When he tried to warn Copy X about Weil but Copy X not only denied the request, but also disbanded the Four Guardians citing their failures in both halting the resistance as well as allowing the Dark Elf to escape, and made Weil the commander of Neo Arcadia's military. Later, Harpuia tries to fight Omega after the city was destroyed with a missile to take the Dark Elf, expressing anger at Weil's decision to launch the missile at Z-3079 as well as Weil labelling it justice. The fight is short and one-sided, as Harpuia is unable to damage Omega thanks to Omega absorbing the Dark Elf. Omega retaliates with his new power and soundly defeats Harpuia. Harpuia is injured and Zero rescues him, taking him to the Resistance Base. After recovering, Harpuia leaves the base, viewing himself as a Neo Arcadian, even though he realizes that he is at best "used goods" due to being stripped of his authority and driven out to his disgust. He appears in the end of the game with Fefnir, Leviathan and the original X, where they help Zero finally defeat Omega. Omega and Zero fall to the ground, both exhausted. The Dark Elf appears and hovers over Omega, seemingly protecting him. Zero stands again to face Omega. Weil protests and asks if he feels any attachment to his original body. Zero dashes forward and destroys Omega once and for all. The Dark Elf protects him from the explosion with her body, but Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan are destroyed. They share one final conversation while pummeling Omega, vowing to protect humans even if it is at the cost of their lives. Legends of Light and Darkness Harpuia was rebuild again by some unknown source and continued his goal. Harpuia tries to lead a war against Shan Yu and Sa'luk, though he loses. He is seen with Shan Yu who forces him to bow. Harpuia refuses to bow to Shan Yu which allows Phineas, Isabella and the rest to save him though he doesn't need saving. Harpuia though returns the favor to save Phineas, Suede and Isabella from the fire recoil. Harpuia meets the other members of the team and he seems to know something about Cyperspace basically he was there when he learned about Omega and Zero through Phantom. Harpuia is part of the mission to Cyberspace as he works with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Stan, Wendy and Makoto to find the details to how to complete their plan to save the day. Harpuia leads the other nine in as they search for what they want to know. Harpuia learns of the story of Abadeer from the files where they learned he was once a good guy, but fell to evil due to Survivor's Guilt and that Harpuia points out it was little wonder he snapped. Harpuia reports to Skipper and Scamp that Heloise is trying to find a pattern with the other sic biometals in hope of finding Model Z. Harpuia shows impatience which to end Weil, Darkseid and Malefor now and encourages the others to head to the cave ahead of time. Harpuia spies on Charles Logan and finds out about Charles Logan's bomb plan which he and Jack Bauer tell the team. When Harpuia and the gang get to the lab, he sees a video appear and it's The Joker who makes a taunt on Bender about his plans. Harpuia helps The Critic get through his mission alongside Phantom R, Makoto, Marie and AVGN. Harpuia is then picked as Model H's partner alongside Will. Harpuia opens up the transporter for Bender and the team to go open up the area. Harpuia and Makoto take on Shan Yu and Sa'luk where they kill the former and imprison the latter. Harpuia learns of Hazama`s role and asks how he did with Nostalgia Chick. Harpuia joins the fight on Olypmicus to fight Hazama. Allies and enemies Friends: Leviathan, Fenir, Phantom, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Slade's Ensemble, Dingo, Irene Addler Enemies: Dr. Weil, Omega, Elpizo, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery sageharpuia.jpg|Sage Harpuia’s Armed Phenomenon form. He is able to create torrents of lightning to cover a larger area and can use the rotating VTOL wings to create tornadoes to blow his enemies away. Enhanced elemental manipulation isn't the only thing in his Armed Phenomenon arsenal as he is able to fire missiles and move at high speeds, and also use his large body to ram into his foes. sageharpuia_by_jilllenad-d5c34pe.png|Sage Harpuia channeling electricity into his two plasma swords. Harpuia20Kopie.png|Sage Harpuia sends out elemental attacks of wind to the villains. Thunder_Strike_by_Rioni_Riishu.jpg|Sage Harpuia brings down the thunder to evil. Unorthodox_Attack__colored_by_Rioni_Riishu.jpg|Sage Harpuia throwing one of his plasma swords at the villain. sageharpuia2.jpg|Sage Harpuira swings his swords to send searing waves of bladed plasma energy towards his enemies. mmz2-sage-harpuia.jpg sageharpuia3.jpg harpuia_art_by_tomycase-d477tcz.jpg harpuia_by_pikachu344-d3c2z5s.png Harpuia mark.png|Harpuia's mark Harpuia 6.png Harpuia 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Robots Category:Flyers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Shape Shifters Category:Non Humans Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:Sibling Category:Mentors Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Reploids Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters from the Future Category:Son of Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe